Dr. Donald Harn, Jr. is attempting to identify possible carbohydrate ligands that simulate B cells to proliferate and produce factors that down-regulate Th1 T cells in schistomiasis. T-cell shifting may be a general phenomenon induced by carbohydrates. Three distinct species of schistosome glycoproteins have been isolated in large amounts which are recognized by specific monoclonal antibodies. Tryptic digests of these glycoproteins will be prepared and the glycopeptide possessing the relevant oligosaccharide will be determined via monoclonal antibody binding assays. Mass spectrometry will be used to determine structures of the oligosaccharides. Once the structures of the oligosaccharides are known, their immunoregulatory activity will be assessed.